Light kun Why Are You Starring At Me?
by XxSoulNoteWriterxX
Summary: L and Light are chilling on christmas eve alone. Turns out Matsuda's love of christmas, and christmas decorations, end up getting out two rivals into a little mess. Death Note Christmas. Update soon. LxLight Yaoi.


Light sighed as he watched L carefully pop one chocolate after another into his mouth. It was Christmas Eve, so L was enjoying himself to all the Christmas candy.

"Ryuzaki, your going to make yourself sick..." Light stated as he let out a small sigh.

"That's where you are wrong Light-kun. I do not get sick from eating candy, if you eat it in certain sittings, you will be fine... want one?" He asked as he held out a chocolate ball wrapped in green foil.

"Ah, no thanks.."

The teen turned around and began to look for information on Kira, though he knew there was no need, he was Kira, he wasn't going to find anything he didn't know already.

"Light-kun."

Light turned and looked at the older male.

"What?"

"It's Christmas Eve, why don't you take a break?"

Light starred wide-eyed at the detective. "Y-you want to take a break? Now I know your sick from all that candy."

L lifted his hand and placed his thumb to his lips. "I am not sick, I just see this as a good reason to take a break and enjoy candy."

Light was speechless.

"Light-kun? Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah... I ah, just never thought you'd give u-"

"I am not giving up, I am simply taking a break. I'm sure even Kira will take a break on Christmas at least." L said as he popped another chocolate ball into his mouth.

"I guess I can agree with that." Light said as he rolled his eyes.

After several minutes of silence, L looked over to Light and poked him a few times.

"So, Light-kun, remember the other week I said we should exchange gifts?"

"Yeah I do, I got one for you..." He said as he pulled a fairly large box with blue wrapping paper and a red bow from under the table.

"Here," L passed Light a poorly wrapped rectangular box. "I'm not very good at wrapping." Light swore he saw a small blush cross the detective's face.

"Ah, that's okay." He said with a laugh.

"Sooooo, can I open it?" L said, looking like a little child.

"Yeah." The teen said as he laughed again.

L slowly unwrapped the box. When he finally got it open, with some help from Light, he saw a big bag of almost any candy you could imagine, and a brush. L held up the brush and looked from it, to Light, back to the brush, then at Light once more.

"Light-kun, are you trying to say something about my hair?"

"No... I ah, just thought you may need a new one."

"Oh.." _He does know I don't use one... right? _L thought.

Trying to shake the awkwardness from the air, L gestured to his present to Light.

"Are you going to open yours? "

"Ah yeah."

Light ripped the basically already destroyed wrapping paper. He opened the box to find a red tie, and a lollipop.

"Ah thanks Ryuzaki..."

L gave Light one of his rare smiles before reaching for the bag of candy.

_**Later**_

Light was sitting on one couch watching TV, and L was on the other couch across from Light, eating candy. The teen was sighing as he flipped through almost every channel on the TV.

"What's... wrong... Light-kun?" L asked in between bites.

"There's nothing on other then Christmas specials..."

"Do you not like Christmas?"

"No, I do, it's just, I hate seeing the same specials every year."

"Ohh."

"I'm hungry, I'm gonna get something to eat."

"Light-kun?"

"What?"

"Can you get me a slice of cake?"

"Come get it yourself."

"... Fine..."

The two headed towards the kitchen. Seeing all the Christmas decorations in the giant, but boring building, creeped Light out a bit. When they reached the kitchen, Light opened the fridge and grabbed bread, ham, and butter.

He began throwing together his sandwich when L caught his eye. The detective was looking in all the cuboards, and all the drawers. He looked like an idiot walking around in circles.

"Ryuzaki, what are you doing?"

L turned around and faced Light.

"Um... I'm looking for the cake..."

"Do you not know where anything is?"

"No... Watari usually gets everything for me..."

"Ugh... here."

Light stopped making his sandwich and gabbed a plate, fork, knife, and the cake. L finally had a slice of cake, and Light had a incomplete sandwich. But the teen quickly finished his sandwich and ate it in the kitchen.

"Well that took about ten minutes longer then needed." Light mumbled to himself.

"What did you say Light-kun?"

"I said... Well why don't we go back now."

"Ohh, okay."

Light put away all the dishes and all the supplies. As they headed out the door, L stopped them.

"Light-kun..."

"What?" Light noticed L was looking upwards. He too looked up to see a mistletoe above their heads.

They both starred at the fake green plant, then they starred into each others eyes.

"Light-kun... it'd be rude to not follow this tradition..."

"B-but why would it be there to begin with? It's only guys who work here..."

"Matsuda decorated..."

"Oh..."

"So... ah.."

"Ugh let's just get this over with." Light said as he sighed.

Light slowly moved closer to L, he could feel his face getting hotter. L tried to move, but his body wouldn't respond. Once their lips connected, they both closed their eyes.

_All I taste is pure sugar, but... it's good! _Light thought.

_Light-kun's lips are soft... I wonder if the rest of him is this soft... _L thought.

When the two pulled apart, neither of them moved. No matter how hard they tried, their bodies just wouldn't respond.

"Ah... Light-kun, the longer we stand here... the more we are going to have to do... that..."

"O-oh, yeah, guess we should move."

The two returned to the TV. Light sat down on one couch and L sat on the other. But they ended up catching glances once more.

Light finally ripped himself from L's eyes, and stood up. "Ah be right back..."

Light basically ran down the hall towards the kitchen. He reached up and grabbed the mistletoe from the doorway. He walked towards the garbage can, when he stopped himself.

_What am I doing? We still share a room... maybe I could place it above that doorway... or, no! I have to throw it out, this isn't right, I'm supposed to kill L, not fall in love with him! Or, maybe I could use him, but in a sexual way, maybe I'll be able to get his name that way, or, no... that's just cruel... I can't be gay anyway, I'm a straight A student, Kira, and a major ladies man! Ugh, but then why did kissing him feel so amazing? Obviously I must be gay... otherwise I wouldn't have agreed to it to begin with... Ugh I don't know what to do!_

"Light-kun, what are you doing?"

Light was ripped from his thoughts when he saw L in the doorway. He quickly looked himself over, he was holding the mistletoe, standing beside a garbage can. Light took a good look over L.

_He really is cute. I mean, tight clothes, messy hair, his odd actions just make him all that much more cuter..._

"Light-kun, why are you starring at me? I don't have any cake this time, so what's with the starring?"

A smirk played at Light's lips as he starred from L to the mistletoe in his hand. The teen began walking towards L who stood in the kitchen doorway, where they shared their first kiss.

Light pinned L against the left side of the doorway, as he put the mistletoe back above their heads. L's eyes widened as he began to process what was happening.

"Light-kun I-"

L was cut off by lips pressed to his own. Once again his eyes quickly shut, but this time his hands clinged to the teens neck. Light pushed himself closer to L, almost to the point that their now hardened members were touching.

L slipped out his tounge to lick the teen bottom lip, instently getting access. The two passionately fought against one another for dominance.

The two finally pulled apart, breathless.

"M-merry Christmas Light-kun." L said with a smile.

"Oh no, were not done yet." Light said as another smirk played at his lips.

L quickly caught onto what Light was thinking and headed towards the bedroom. Light grabbed the mistletoe and hurried after L.

* * *

Author's Notes: Had to do this, I just couldn't help it XD Good? Bad? Let me know :) Ummmmm probably update soon, but ah, it probaly wont be for a little bit. XD

From your beloved XxSoulNoteWritterxX ;)


End file.
